


黑

by Pei_Einsamkeit



Series: 72w黑白灰 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pei_Einsamkeit/pseuds/Pei_Einsamkeit
Summary: Connor的意识被RK900载到了一台他组装的900机体上





	黑

**Author's Note:**

> 因为一些大家都知道的原因所以把旧文存档搬运至AO3，本文完成于2018.7.17  
> 是朋友想看的900搞900机体里的800，系列的第二发  
> 非常OOC的鬼畜900，而且写着写着还哲学思辨起来了

无论他睁开还是闭上眼睛，眼前都是无法消散的黑暗。

  
  
Connor双手抓着RK900的裤子卖力地为他口交，他后穴里残留的液体还在不断地滴落在地面上，刚刚的激烈性交让他此刻有点力不从心，没有被折腾到死机就已经是万幸了。他跪在地上的膝盖因为摩擦渗出了血来，微微打着颤，所以他只能绞紧手指揪着手里的黑色布料让自己多一分稳定，在他头上的手有一搭没一搭地抚摸着他的头发，像是在抚摸一只猫。   
  
“呼…哈嗯…”他张开嘴吐出一口气又继续含进去，嘴里还在分泌出的唾液和RK900的液体充满了整个口腔，他无法蠕动舌根把它们吐出或者咽下，尽管他们的肺部不会因为异物入侵而损坏，但过多还是对机体不利，Connor体会过那种痛感，他小心翼翼地闭气让液体滑下，然后继续动作着。他向后移动了几分，这给他的舌头留下了更多可活动空间，然后他开始轻舔着顶端，慢慢抵住了孔洞。   
  
“咕呜——！”   
  
头顶的手猛然抓住他的头发揪着他扑倒在了面前的身体上，这令他口中的柱身进入到了难以触及的深度，几乎戳进他的咽喉。仿生人没有呕吐反射，但这个突然的动作打断了他换气散热的过程，又增加了无用的计算，Connor瞪大双眼，连咳嗽都做不到，头部处理器的温度急剧升高，开始影响他的功能。   
  
“你刚才是打算报复我吗Connor？”RK900的声音里没有怒意，相反带着点意外似的轻快，“你还是那么有趣。”   
  
“呜呜……”他的玩偶皱紧眉头挣动着，被按在后脑的手制止住，他咽喉部的组件抽动着，足够的刺激达到了RK900的阈值，于是液体喷涌而出。撤出去的时候RK900的性器前端在他的脸上划过一道浅蓝色的水渍，还未全数释放的剩余液体把他的脸弄得一团糟。   
  
“可你都不哭了。”RK900想起他脸上带着蓝色血泪的样子，模仿着将水渍涂抹开。   
  
Connor的头渐渐低了下去，红闪的LED慢慢变回蓝色，他跪在原地任由RK900把他拽起来，拉到工作间进行清理和后续处理，对方的善后工作总是做得仔细的，像护理自己玩具的孩童。Connor闭着眼睛无视他摆弄自己的身体，也不去注意时间的流逝，休眠是不被允许的，他只能尽量减少那些过于发散的思考计算让自己平静。有时候RK900会故意提升他的敏感度，使他在清理过程中也崩溃掉，但今天他没有那么做，倒是调低了数值，这已经是很难得的，大多数时间他不会费功夫做任何操作。   
  
身上的动作停了，脚步声一点点远去，Connor还是没有睁眼，所有多余的举动都没有意义，他在此前无数次经历过验证过了。很快脚步声又回来了，一个冰凉的东西贴在了他的侧脸上，他弹了一下睁开眼睛，眼角只能瞥见蓝色的荧光。   
  
“给你的奖励。”   
  
侧过脸他才看清那是装着蓝血的玻璃杯，RK900手里拿着血袋，里面还剩一半，看样子他是分给了自己一半。Connor竟怀念起自己还听命于cyberlife的日子，当然仅仅是有求必应的这一点，那时无论他需要什么组件多少蓝血他都能得到供应，不像眼下，像一只因为表现好就被主人奖励的宠物。RK900的本职工作做得很好，也鲜少遭到损坏，但他还是会定期申请超量的蓝血囤起来，和偷藏晚饭喂野猫的孩子没两样。   
  
Connor撑起身体接过杯子一饮而尽，釱得到补充让他感觉好了些，坐在一旁的RK900叼着血袋的一角，吸果汁一样慢慢喝着，额角的黄灯显示着他竟然还在边喝血边浏览资料。等了一会后RK800自己爬下了台子，抓过属于他的一件外套披上，在自己的角落里蹲坐下去缩了起来。待RK900做完工作也喝空了袋子时，他已经休眠了。   
  
  
Connor渐渐喜欢上了做梦的感觉，人类就很喜欢做梦，他们喜欢那种无法预料的画面在大脑里走马灯一样滚动，尤其是没有经历过的或者是超现实的部分。Connor不知道其他仿生人会做什么样的梦，但他做的梦都是基于自己的记忆，多的只是不该有的情感，在他没觉醒时记忆只是画面，现在他在回想起那些记忆时他的情绪会出现波动，如果那时他是觉醒了的，是否会拥有和此刻一样的心情呢？   
  
这又是一个永远找不到答案的问题。   
  
他休眠了一天一夜，没有给自己设定时间，只要RK900不把他弄醒他希望永远这么睡下去。当他醒来时又是个黄昏，穹顶漏下近乎血色的暮光，RK900站在门口，身上的外套沾了点人类的血迹，他只是抬眼看了下又闭上了，那没什么稀奇的，他也不想问。   
  
“碳基生命因为会死亡，他们对于自身的存在意义就总是看得过重。”   
  
Connor因为这句话抬起了眼皮，RK900把沾血的外套脱下来了，只穿着里面的黑衬衫，颀长的身影就像一把黑色的刀割裂开他的视野。他不明白对方讲这话的意义，也许是因为那团血的主人给了他这些感悟，但这些和他又有什么关系呢，他希望RK900不要总是对他说一些不明就里的话。   
  
“而仿生人没有生命，他们不了解死亡，不怕死，也没有自我意识。”他走近他，直到他的眼前全部被黑色占据，“你呢Connor？”   
  
“我不知道你指哪一方面。”RK800平静地回答，“你用了‘他们’，难道你不是吗？你怕死吗？”   
  
“我不怕，我不了解死亡，但我会尽力避免自己的损毁。”RK900居高临下地看着他，他仰起脸，只是为了交流而不是为了看对方的表情。   
  
“哪怕会因此任务失败吗？”   
  
“你的问题太多了。”黑色的影子落下来，RK900蹲下身和他平视，“我来是为了问你是如何看待自己的生命。”   
  
“你刚刚说过了仿生人没有生命。”   
  
对方勾起一边嘴角，笑容做了半个就停止了，“你们异常者的口号不就是we are alive吗？你能告诉我活着的意义吗？”   
  
RK900拥抱住自己这位时间意义上的兄长，站起来的时候也将他提起，推着他走到镜子前。Connor不喜欢照镜子，不想看见自己的脸，那张RK900型的脸，尽管他们呈现在镜中的神态是如此不同。   
  
“为什么要转过去？你不是很喜欢照镜子吗？”握在他肩膀上的手转而捏住他的下巴把他的脸扭回去，逼着他直视镜中的倒影。   
  
“我不喜欢这样的自己。”Connor眨了眨眼睛低声说。   
  
“RK系列都是有自主意识的，所以你喜欢照镜子。但是当你异常了的时候，你有了什么不同的感受？”   
  
“……”   
  
“回答我。”   
  
RK900的一条手臂横在他的腰间搂紧他，另一只手顺着他的身体线条游移，从下巴，到喉结，到锁骨，抚过这具和他无异的机体，Connor绷紧身体，那只手已经在他的肚脐周围打圈，范围越来越大，在画到一圈底部时顺势向下滑过小腹，指尖按在他的阴茎上。   
  
“我发现…我对于事物的感觉…啊……和我之前数据里被定义的不同了…我还对它们有了倾向性……”   
  
“你对自己的看法呢？”   
  
分身因为接连不断的刺激溢出了液体，RK900用手掌整个包住柱身以指尖戳刺着顶端的小孔，粘液沾在手指上又被涂抹开，发出咕啾的水声，他从前端摩擦到根部，指甲轻刮过表皮时引起了怀里身体的颤栗。   
  
“我有了自己想做的事，我不想再当一台机器…我…”   
  
“你想做什么？你现在有想做的事吗？”   
  
“没有…”   
  
“第一个问题不要忽略。”   
  
“我想…”   
  
他想起那时候自己的愿望，想要为自己的同伴而战，想要成为Hank希望的那样，想要永远和他做搭档，想要作为自己活着。   
  
结果什么都没有实现。   
  
成为人类就可以自由了，从程序，任务，束缚中解脱出来，他曾经有过这种想法，成为人类就可以“活着”。   
  
“…我想作为人类——”他把剩下的词吞回，给出了一个模棱两可但足以回答他的答案。   
  
“我喜欢你的答案，是我预料之中的。”RK900搂紧他，笑得像猜对了谜语的幼童。流连在他性器上的手指游移到了股间，在球体光滑的表面上刮蹭着，随意的动作看起来没有任何目的性，但所达到的效果对Connor来说却是灾难性的，对方早已习惯于如此对待自己的玩具，从实验中总结出的经验让他明白这总是有效。   
  
“Connor，你认为一个人的本质是什么？是记忆？是意识，还是躯壳？”   
  
“你应该…去看哲学书，而不是问一个人造生命。”RK800在试图抵抗久一点，不要那么快被抢占了先机，否则他会太早被攻陷，到时候又是一次残酷的刑罚。   
  
“我不是和你探讨，我只是问你的想法。”施暴者语调温柔，“你说你不喜欢这样的自己，你在意这幅躯壳吗？”   
  
『看着它我只能想到经受的苦难。』Connor闭上眼但没有说，过了一会儿，他轻轻左右摆动了下头部。   
  
“如果你在意的只是你存在的‘意识’，那你们声称自己也是人类的举动就是个笑话了。”耳边平稳的声音比起逼供少了很多气势，但不容轻视，“不限于外在形式存在的意识只是一段信息。”   
  
RK900的指尖压入了他的密处，在穴口的褶皱上像拨开花瓣一般揉按着，他刺进一道缝隙，然后滑进去，在内壁吸附过来之时按上里面隐秘的敏感点。   
  
“啊啊——！”Connor像虾米一样弓起了身子，他试图把自己从RK900的手指上抽离，然而对方不给他这个机会，迅速将手指没入直到根部关节，缠在他身上的手臂收紧向下扯着他，迫使他更深地吞进手指。穴口处承受的压力越来越大，他咬紧嘴唇，大腿根抽搐着但动不了分毫。   
  
“你又有什么资格…评判我们…”他侧过脸用憎恶的眼神看着身后的人。   
  
冷漠的暴君不再说话了，他手上的动作变得更加粗暴不加怜惜，分张手指的动作几乎再次撕开那脆弱之处，他把RK800搡在镜子上，向后拖着他的腰扯向自己，这个动作使得他的腰塌下去，屁股翘起，而他的前胸和脸颊却是贴着镜面的。   
  
“看来你是真的该被淘汰，你的逻辑呢？从来就没有谁没有评判事物的资格。”RK900语气里带上了有点刻意的失望，他抽出手指，怀里的身体由于听见了拉链被拉开的声音开始发抖，他统统无视，直接挺入那颤抖不停的躯体。   
  
“——！”   
  
被进入时Connor瞪大了眼睛，他张着嘴没有发出声音，撑在镜面上的手掌滑下去了一点，但是RK900更用力地推挤着他，同时把凶器更深地挤入内里。他眯起眼，嘴唇微启颤抖着呼出一口气，在蒙着灰尘的镜面上凝出一小片雾气。   
  
“我还期待你可以给我更多乐趣。”RK900重新玩弄起他的性器，另一只手摸上他的胸口。他鲜少触碰他的乳尖，敏感的果实只是被捏住就挺立起来，密集的感知节点让本该在性爱中感受快乐的功能变成了上刑的帮凶，疼痛和酸楚的感觉交替刺激着他，Connor不惜自己挺动上身把自己紧紧贴在镜子上，期望着有限的活动空间能限制胸前肆虐的动作，但是RK900没有如他的愿，制止了他的挣扎继续拉扯着他脆弱的乳尖，他总能轻易摆弄他的身体。每次重重的插入都会把Connor撞向前面，皮肤和镜面相贴又分开，不断重复着，原本冰冷的玻璃表面也逐渐沾染上他的体温。   
  
“啊啊啊……”体内的刀刃破开他的身体刺入深处，几乎触到他的调节器，过分的快感和要害被威胁的恐惧折磨着Connor，他往前挪了挪，可身后的躯体立刻跟着缠了上去，顺势把他整个人都撞到了镜子上，被放开的分身也抵在了镜面上，在激烈的动作中不断滑动着留下一道道淡蓝色的水渍。   
  
“你说，如果我把你的意识载到一只仿生动物上，你还能说自己是人吗？”RK900咬住他的耳朵，舌尖探进耳道，模仿着交合的动作舔弄着，濡湿的水声刺激着他本来就有点失真的音频处理器，Connor双目失神地任由他摆弄，全身都用不上力，好像失去了对机体的控制能力。突然他被向后带离了镜面，退开一定距离，这使他能更清楚地看见镜子里的图像。他像个玩偶，苍白的身体上缠着RK900黑色的肢体，慢慢地他的光学组件模糊起来，画面逐渐模糊成了不清晰的色块，他就像被割裂成了一块一块的，那些黑色扩散开来融进他的身体，被残破的镜子映着，他变得支离破碎。   
  
RK900突然抽了出去，在他还没能喘息时把他调了个个儿再度插进去。他发出苦闷的呻吟，后退着将后背撞上镜子。一些碎裂的部分划伤了他的后背，尖锐的痛感一点点钝化，和下身持续不断的疼痛交织在一起缠住了他。摇晃间腿被抬起来了，他的重量全部都支撑在相接处。痛苦中时间也被扭曲延长，他的思绪飘到了遥远的地方，如果做一只动物也许更好，Connor这样想着的时候不自觉露出了个惨淡的微笑。   
  
“想到了什么开心的事情么？”RK900冷冰冰地询问着他。   
  
最后一个猛烈的动作把他狠狠推向镜面，不堪重负的镜子终于完全完全碎裂，碎片尖叫着坠在地面上四散崩落，沾着蓝血和脏污，映着破碎的不完整的仿生人。   
  
“什么都没有…”   
  
最后的一丝暮光也终于消逝，投在他们脸上的影子犹如涨起的潮水一样没过了头顶，碎片上的反光闪了闪就被阴影吞噬了。   
  
RK900松开他，Connor躺在碎片中和他静静对视着，一阵沉寂后，站着的人影低下身，把他从凌乱中捞起，踏在那些碎片融进了深处的暗影中，只留下细小的碎裂声。   
  
浓稠的黑暗降下来，慢慢地淹没了这栋破败建筑里的一切。   
  
  


—The end—


End file.
